Draco's Sister
by Calex
Summary: Humorous outlook to Mary Sues. WARNING This is written mainly to take the piss for the whole idea of Mary Sueism. This is written purely for fun and might be a WIP if I get nice reviews. wink


"Dracooooo..." a thin, nasally voice whined, made him want to wince, but he heroically strived to ignore it.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Silence.  
  
"DRACO!!!"  
  
"What?" the young Malfoy boy snapped. His sister, Leona, pouted and twirled a strand of her silvery blonde hair. Her ivory skin was smooth and perfect, flawless. She looked like a tall, regal goddess, especially in her ice blue dress.  
  
"Father said he'd send us to school, when?"  
  
"You're actually looking forward to going back to that death trap?" Draco wrinkled his nose at his sister. She merely shrugged.  
  
"I went to Salem, remember. It's been aaaages since I've been back. I really do miss school so. Do you think I'll be resorted?" her eyes sparkled at the thought. Draco snorted.  
  
"Perish the thought, sister of mine."  
  
Leona stuck her tongue out at her brother and Draco couldn't help but grin. He dropped his book and stood up, ruffling Leona's hair as he walked past. She scowled as she patted back the still perfect tresses to a semblance of... perfection. As usual. Her sapphire bright eyes were filled with affection for her older brother. The two Malfoys were in the library of Malfoy Manor, waiting sedately for their parents to come and send them to Platform 9 ¾ for yet another year of Hogwarts. This time, Leona would be going with them, as previously, she had been to Salem in America, as her father had wanted her away from Death Eater activities. Now, however, she was old enough to be around and he was prepared to bring her back. Leona couldn't wait to be back!  
  
~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~  
  
Leona stood near her parents while they were standing on the platform. Students and parents alike milled around, chatting loudly. It was utter chaos and Leona's bright eyes had widened, as she watched the proceedings with interest. Her brother was talking to her parents in hushed tones, so she took that time to look around. Suddenly, her eye caught a movement and she turned around and saw someone tall, tanned, dark haired and green eyed. Her eyes widened and she looked at him carefully... saw the scar on his forehead... and started screaming.  
  
"Leona!" Draco cried out in concern. All action stopped as they saw the figure on the ground, writhing with pain, tears falling down in rivulets down smooth cheeks, watched the usually impassive Malfoy heir on his knees by the girl. Lucius Malfoy was by his son and so was Narcissa Malfoy. Everyone's attention was drawn by the unsuspecting sight... at least until they heard another scream as someone else dropped to the ground in agony. This time, panic swelled through the masses. Harry Potter was writhing on the ground, clutching at his scar.  
  
Leona sat in a compartment to Hogwarts alone. She had requested to be left alone, even by her brother. Draco had complied, knowing that she needed her space. Leona was looking out of the window, face blank, dried tear tracks marring the otherwise flawless cheeks. She was so deep in her thoughts that she almost missed the compartment door open. She looked up and saw the very person that had triggered the thing that was going to change her life forever. He didn't say anything, just stood at the doorway, staring at her. She stared right back, he was pretty cute...  
  
"Are you just gonna stand there and stare or are you actually going to come in?" she asked, quietly.  
  
"I, uh," Harry blushed. "You're really a Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes," Leona said, coolly. "Draco Malfoy's sister, to be specific. The other Spawn of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Harry scrunched his nose. "Or you could just tell me your name." She smirked.  
  
"But that's no fun."  
  
He shot her a look and she sighed. "Leona. Leonora Malfoy."  
  
"Leonora? Sounds Gryffindoric to me."  
  
Leona shrugged. "It's a family name."  
  
There was more uncomfortable silence where Harry kept staring at her. Leona smiled, then.  
  
"Well? Are you going to sit or not?"  
  
"I'll, uh," he looked behind him.  
  
"Yes or no, Potter," Leona said, smirking. "I don't bite."  
  
"Of course you don't," Harry smiled, green eyes glittering like bright jewels, or leaves gleaming after rain. He took a hesitant step forward, then another. Then another. Soon, he was sitting down next to her. Leona looked at him appraisingly.  
  
"Well done, Potter," she said, softly. 


End file.
